1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating tool systems, and more particularly, to rotating tool systems that are capable of transforming sequential rotational inputs from any of multiple orientations into rotational outputs having a single orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical existing rotating tool systems suffer from a number of problems. First of all, many systems are only capable in transferring energy from one rotational input. This is seen in common wrenches or ratchets, which are only capable of turning a workpiece during a direct rotational input stroke. The return stroke, wherein the tool is turned in a direction opposite (i.e., retrograde) to the desired workpiece rotation, provides no rotational force. As a result, significant energy is lost, and half of the user's motion is wasted.
Although some existing tool systems are capable of providing unidirectional rotational movement during both the direct and return stroke, they also require an additional stabilizing force or input. The gearing systems of such tools are relatively inefficient and must be radially supported or held in place to turn a workpiece. This is especially problematic when a user attempts to rotate the tool in direction opposite of the workpiece. If such the tools are not supported or held in place, the workpiece will often be rotated in the wrong direction. However, forcing a user to support the tool while it turns greatly limits single-hand operation. If the user is unable to use two hands, existing systems are often no better than completely fixed tools. Oftentimes, this makes preexisting systems virtually unusable in delicate or single-hand uses. What is needed, then, is a unidirectional tool system having dual rotational inputs, which may be easily operated with one hand.